Emotions
by iamdevishangel
Summary: first songfic don't be so brutal. Kagome finds Inuyasha in a compromising situation with Kikiyo and her heart is broken.


_It's over and done  
but the heartache lives on inside  
and who's the one you're clinging to  
instead of me tonight?_

Kagome wiped away her tears at the sight of her boyfriend Inuyasha kissing his ex-girlfriend Kikiyo. She didn't make a sound just walked away telling herself he wasn't worth it. But the thought didn't help the tears running don her face. As her friends saw her face she turned and ran away to the only place that would make her feel safe. Ironically it was the place where she first met Inuyasha, The cherry blossom tree behind the schools old science lab.

_And where are you now, now that I need you?  
Tears on my pillow wherever you go  
I'll cry me a river that leads to your ocean  
you'll never see me fall apart_

She laid her head on the tree's trunk and cried so silently that you wouldn't be able to tell that her heart was breaking. She had given him her heart without any hesitation and this is what he did to her. She stood his side when he found out that Kikiyo had cheated on him with Naraku, gave him a shoulder to lean on when he needed it and this is what she got. She just didn't understand.

_In the words of a broken heart  
it's just emotion taking me over  
Caught up in sorrow  
lost in the song  
but if you don't come back  
Come home to me, darling  
don't you know there's nobody left in this world to hold me tight  
nobody left in this world to kiss goodnight  
Goodnight, goodnight_

She knew she would have to be strong when she saw him and not let him know he hurt her. She would walk right up to him and tell him it was over, break up with him before he did it to her. Then at least she could walk away with her pride.

_I'm there at your side,  
I'm part of all the things you are  
But you've got a part of someone else  
You've got to find your shining star_

Her legs gave out at the just the thought of it. "Inuyasha, why did you do this to me? Why did you want my heart if you knew you were only going to break it in the end?" it didn't make any sense to her. When he held her she thought he truly loved her, but it turns out she couldn't be more wrong.

_And where are you now, now that I need you?  
Tears on my pillow wherever you go  
I'll cry me a river that leads to your ocean  
you never see me fall apart_

As the bell rang for 5th period she knew she couldn't hide anymore. When she walked back into the school her friends rush up to her but she lied to them, saying she just needed a break from everything. Walking to class didn't seem as hard as she thought it would be well that was until she saw Inuyasha waiting outside their history class. He was leaning on the wall acting as if he hadn't a care in the world and that broke what was left of her heart apart.

_In the words of a broken heart  
it's just emotion taking me over  
Caught up in sorrow  
lost in the song  
but if you don't come back  
Come home to me, darling  
don't you know there's nobody left in this world to hold me tight  
nobody left in this world to kiss goodnight  
Goodnight, goodnight_

"Hey babe, where were you I was worried. Sango told me you looked like you were sick during lunch," as Inuyasha reached for her she flinched back and told him he voice lower than a whisper "Inuyasha we have to talk".

_And where are you now, now that I need you?  
Tears on my pillow wherever you go  
I'll cry me a river that leads to your ocean  
you never see me fall apart_

"Come on Kagome why the face I know that it can't be that bad. Whatever it is we can make it through." She took a deep breathe and felt like her heart was choking her as she said "I think we should break up. I can't do this anymore." She walked into class hearing Inuyasha call her name and spent the rest of the day trying to act like she was okay and she would have made it through the day had it not been for the fact that she saw Kikiyo hugging Inuyasha and leaning in for the kiss by the school entrance. He looked at her for a moment before kissing Kikiyo.

_In the words of a broken heart  
it's just emotion taking me over  
Caught up in sorrow  
lost in the song  
but if you don't come back  
Come home to me, darling  
don't you know there's nobody left in this world to hold me tight  
nobody left in this world to kiss goodnight  
Goodnight, goodnight_


End file.
